


Darkness Binds All

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Characters are implied, Gen, My First Fanwork, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: The Fellowship of the Ring has another protector on their journey to Mount Doom.This is my first ever fan work so please, constructive criticism only at this time. Thank you!





	

* * *

 

A subject of the Mighty

Blessed by His grace

Purity and innocence

Once gleamed from his face

 

A guardian of Man

And all creatures of earth

Protector of all

No matter their worth

 

One being alone

Seems not a threat

Yet they are the ones

We soon grow to fret

 

He gathered some allies

And created some rings

Now just one remains

And destruction it brings

 

Many hear its cry

And are driven mad

One forever fights

Between the good and the bad

 

A quest is set

To destroy it for good

The angel’s sent down

To do as it should

 

Protect the group

Help them not to stray

For darkness grows closer

Each night and day

 

Yet the angel is affected

By the mystical band

And slowly succumbs

 To the devil’s hand

 

The angel’s glow

Did dwindle each day

It’s pure white appearance

Started to grey

 

While others do sleep

When chance allows

“My precious” is heard

In mumbles and growls

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of a two part series I have planned. It just felt right to end it here. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you found it enjoyable!


End file.
